


Verge (The Dying Declarations Remix)

by trascendenza



Category: Threshold
Genre: 200 words, Community: remixthedrabble, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-02
Updated: 2007-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the last thing Lucas expects, at the last moment he expects it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verge (The Dying Declarations Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tangled On The Floor (haiku)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2979) by dreams_power. 



Lucas Pegg was about to die. Because he'd taken the crazy alien mother's baby and he could tell, from her shrieking—he was absolutely going to die. His spine had melted into fluid a good ten minutes back and it was pure momentum that was keeping him going, now, that and…

…"_oof_." And then he was lost in a tangle of coats and limbs, unable to stop himself from yielding to gravity and falling to the floor.

_Nigel?_, he thought breathlessly (only Lucas could manage to think something breathlessly), his whole body zinging with the knowledge that it was about to die and that it was pressed up _very close_ against Dr. Nigel Fenway.

Funny things happen on the verge of imminent death. Which was the only way that Lucas could explain to himself why Nigel had to physically _push_ Lucas off of him to get a clear shot at their alien attacker. "Get off me, I'm trying to save you!"

And it was the only way that he could explain why, even though it was to save him, he hadn't wanted to move and why still, all this time later, he was wishing the moment hadn't ended so abruptly.


End file.
